


Cancelled Delight

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim finds being snowed in better than the baby shower that was planned.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Cancelled Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim stood at the window, watching as the snow came down. She couldn’t see more than a few feet from the window. All that was visible was a field of dancing snowflakes and a growing pile of snow. It was already over a foot.

Drakken came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, gentle with her swollen belly. Kim leant back in his arms, resting against his chest.

“I think we’re going to have to cancel the baby shower,” Kim said. There was no way she was going to drive in this to pick up the cupcakes she’d ordered. She’d still pay for them and would hopefully be able to use them for a rescheduled baby shower.

“I think you are right,” Drakken said. There was a calmness to his voice that she hadn’t heard when he was her arch enemy. She didn’t know if it was always there and she just didn’t notice it because when she encountered Drakken they were usually fighting, or if he grown more relaxed in the years since his change to good.

Kim felt cozy in his arms. If she wasn’t standing, she’d fall asleep right there. She was overcome with a feeling of safety and security, a rare treat for someone who was almost always adventuring across the globe. The only reason she’d even paused her globetrotting was because she was pregnant and didn’t want to risk the baby. She trusted Ron and Yori to take care of things in the meantime.

“Are you hungry?” Drakken asked.

“A little.”

“I did make a whole tray of cucumber sandwiches.”

“Hmm, you do make good cucumber sandwiches and we really shouldn’t let them go to waste. Alright, cucumber sandwiches it is.”

Drakken let go of Kim so that the two of them could move away from the window and to the dining room. They had no place too worry about going, delicious food that was just waiting to be eaten, each other, and their unborn child growing inside Kim.

This was better than any baby shower.


End file.
